


A Skin-Changers Love

by HorribleWriterRain



Series: A Skin-Changers Love [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: Description~ This is a Beorn x OC! Female fanfic.Characters~ Beorn, OC! Characters, Characters from the hobbit.Warnings~ Choking(Non-Sexual)Disclaimer~ I don’t own any characters from the hobbit, nor do I own the hobbit that goes to J.R.Tolkien. I own only the parts I added and my OC’s. That’s it.This was also from my tumblr account HorribleWriterRain.





	A Skin-Changers Love

I groan when i smell the scent of Gandalf the Grey. He smelled of explosive powder and magic. Magic is a scent not so easily defined. Its different for everyone. To me it smells like musky leaves in autumn and old leather. His scent also makes my nose and body tingle. Maybe because my own magic reacts to his. “How may I help you Gandalf the Grey?” I ask my back still to him. “Eeshah, Why do you think I come here to ask for your assistance? Can’t a wizard visit an old friend? ” he asks while puffing on his pipe. I turn to face him and he chokes on the smoke. I arch an eyebrow. I guess I should mention that I’m fully nude because I have just shifted back. This didn’t phase me. My kind are not ashamed to be nude. Clothes are cumbersome when you change skins. If you haven’t guessed already I am a skin- changer, well part skin- changer. My father was a wizard named Dorien the black. I’d rather not talk about him now. My mother was a Werecat skinwalker chief. She was leader of a group of changers called Abasirahs. They were separate from the other races of Skinwalkers. They were a combination of a wolf, feline and a owl. Instead of fur they had feathers. Their bodies were lithe like a feline but they had wolf like facial features. They could also transform into each of their combined animals and that of a human. We could easily pass for humans just our females had slightly more busty frames and wider hips.. I was short for my kind; only a little taller than a Hobbit. “Can you cloth yourself please.” He states his pale weathered face flushed red. “I will not you should know of which form I take to the most. It is not of man but beast. So, it is no fault but your own for gazing on what you should not.” I say raising my eyebrow at him. He grumbles and glares at me. “Someone need your help.” He says vaguely and almost resigned. “Well, Radahgast needs your help with someone.” He says and I nod. I shift into my owl form. I’m a small Tawny Owl.

  
He picks up my bag moaning about the weight but a quick nip of my beak on his ear shuts him up. He holds out his staff for me and I perch on it as he heads for his horse.

It takes about 2 ½ days to reach the small hut of Radahgast the Brown. I launch off of Gandalf’s staff. I screech out alerting Radaghast to my presence “Well, Hello Eeshah. I need your help gathering some herbs. He needs the herbs that the Abasirahs only knew the location of.” he tells me his eyes wide with worry. I grab in my talons the charred wicker basket. I headed of towards the place that housed the herbs that he needed. I quickly and carefully pick the delicate herbs and place them in the basket before swiftly flying back to the small hut. I shift in mid air as I rush to the downed man that Radahgast had led us to. He’s large and his scent is covered by the scent of filth and blood. His hands are changed and his genitals are covered by a woven blanket. I hear his heart beat slow but strong and his breaths ragged. I see a deep gash wound near his heart and i see the blood pooling underneath him. I make quick work of his chest wound. I carefully roll him on his side to see the wound on his back. A string of curses in my native tongue leave my mouth. He has at least a dozen arrows stuck in his skin. Those are a count of the ones I can see because they are protruding a few inches out of his skin. I’ll need to clean all the dried blood and mud from his back to see if there are any more arrows. I quickly set to work removing the shafts I can see. Then I clean the man’s back and find a few dozen more punctures. Some of these will have to be dug meaning they’ll scar. I go to remove his chains and a strong grip seizes my left hand. I cry out in pain seeing that the man was in a fevered sleep. He mumbled a name over and over. Before I know whats happening he’s lashing out. His broad arm swings back and collides with my side. He stands his eyes clouded. The blanket has fallen from his waste but I don’t notice as he menacingly stalks towards me. He growls barring his teeth at me. I shudder at the animalistic sound. His hand swiftly darts out and his fingers clamp strongly around my throat. I claw at his hand trying to lose his grasp but it only causes him to tighten his grasp. He speaks the dark words of black speech “You have lost Azog, I will revel in the sight of the life draining from your eyes.: I stop fight when he mentions the name of the pale orc. I see dark spots dance across my vision. I can hear nothing but the pounding of my heart in my ears and can feel nothing but the warm flow of my blood down my neck from where he has cut me with his nails. Suddenly, I am falling and then my conscious slips into dark nothingness.


End file.
